Normal Again?
by Twilight Majic
Summary: Taken away at birth,Daisuke has been experimented on and changed into something never seen before.When offered A deal to be semi-human again he is allowed to live until his 17th b-day. During that time can he find true love or die before hand?DaixTaixMatt
1. Disclaimer READ!

Disclaimer and Facts

I do not and will never own _**Digimon**_ or the idea used from the anime _**Negima**_!

This will be the only time you will see this, since I am pretty sure that everyone knows who the real creators of these two anime belong to. With that out of the way, I will introduce a few things about the FanFic you are about to read.

1st Daisuke will have a whole new look. Even when traveling to the digital world, he will keep everything the same. All the other digidestined will look like they do in _**Digimon Adventure 2**_.

Ages of Digidestined:

Newer:

Daisuke:16

Ken, Kari, TK:11

Yolie:12

Cody:9

Older:

Tai, Matt, Sora:14

Izzy and Mimi:13

Joey:15

2nd Since every FanFic I have read has either stopped or updates very slowly, be reassured that no matter what this and any other Fics I write will be completed!

3rd Daisuke has always been seen as the UKE of the pairings TaixDaisuke and MattxDaisuke. This Fic will be Daisuke introduced as the SEME of both pairings.

REMEBER! THIS FIC WILL BE A THREESOME BETWEEN DAISUKE,MATT, AND TAI!

4th Main Animal parts: Main Ability

Bat wings: fly

Scales: more durable

Eagle eyes: enhanced eyesight

fox ears: enhanced hearing

gorilla muscles/arms: enhanced strength

cheetah legs/muscles: enhanced speed

claws toes/fingers: betting grip

monkey tail: can grab with it

webbing and alligator tail: faster swimming capabilities

These are the abilities you will see more often, but more traits and abilities will be revealed as the story progresses.

5th Along with Veemon, Daisuke will have a Pickmon, it is going to be the white cute one and not the one with the ugly looking helmet.

6th Most of the talking done in the story will follow the anime, but there will be a few changes to fit Daisuke.

Well that should do it.

Enjoy the story minna-san!


	2. Prologue

Majic: Well I decided to post my new story.

Kon: Sounds interesting.

Majic: ...How did you get in here?

Kon: Back door

Majic: Well since you're here, you get the honors to read the story to the readers

Kon: Arse

Majic: I know

Prologue

Darkness, what really defines darkness? Some call it evil, others use it as a term for strong negative feelings, and it can also be used as an element that blocks one's vision. The last option is what is currently happening to me as I lay in a dirty cell; just because my eyesight was blocked, didn't mean that I was cut off from the world. The splashes created from the heaven's falling tears outside echoed through the dank building that houses me. Cutting off all other noise but the rain outside, do I find my body and mind relaxing, I don't know how the feeling washed over me, but unlike other people that find rain depressing, I personally get the sense of total calmness. The droplets of water remind me of the tears that I can no longer produce.

As the calmness continues to wash over me, I slowly open my eyes to the horrible world that I reside in. Making out the details of the cell, it seems that darkness mostly resided here, even with the little light received from the moon outside. In the farthest part of the room, in one corner lay a pot where I could release all the waste from my body, and against the opposing wall of the corner was a pile of hay that is used as my bed. Other then these two things, my cell (like all the others) were practically empty.

Questioning where am I? My current location is deep within in a facility that is hidden in the darkest parts of the forest that encircles the area. If you were to walk into said facility, then you would hear the painful cries of small children that lay within the building's walls. I am but one of the children that cry out for help everyday. Everyday, of every month that lay in a year, we are experimented, tested, and injected with a variety of different liquids that I can't identify, but even though being too young to understand what they inject us with, I do understand the fact that slowly, but surely it is mutating all of us kids in different ways.

I don't remember any of my life, as I have been here since my birth; sometimes I wonder if I was just born here. Do I even have a family? If I did then are they crying for me? Searching for their lost son? Can they hear my cries of pain? Or did they move on and forget me? As the days progress on into months that turns to years, my mind slips even further into my own personal madness.

_**...Stomp...Stomp...Stomp...**_

Ah, here comes the doctors. It seems like it's time for another test. Who will be taken away this time? If anything it will most likely be me.

Crawling to the door of the cell, I glance at all the others that share my fate. Around a year ago, I realized that unlike the other children in the cells around me, my body seems somewhat more healthy and stronger than the others. Looking around, I can see all the others on the floor trembling and crying, praying that death would take them so they could finally be free. Examining closer I could see how red their eyes are, how pale and pasty their skin looks, and how skeletal their bodies are.

_Why am I different?_

Crawling away from the door, I slowly make my way to a puddle that is forming underneath the barred window. Sitting at the edge, I peer into the reflection that stares back at me with dead emotionless eyes. Examining myself, I can see that, even though being fairly thin, I am not as skeletal as the other boys and girls, but either way I don't look like them in the least. Why you may ask? Well I will tell you.

Other then my hair being silk and smooth human hair, scales cover my most body rather then skin. Before I continue on, let me explain what those sick bastards, the world calls scientist, have done to us prisoners. The liquids injected into us have altered our DNA by replacing certain strands with that of certain animals. Only reason I know this is by an accident that happened during one of my training sessions. In the early stages of the experiment, the scientists forced me to fight random animals, but due to a careless mistake on my part, I was entered into a slight daze, but I could still hear and feel that the adults were taking me to the medical bay, where I would be treated to point where my body would be fine before throwing me back into my cell. As they patched me up, they were discussing about the project and that is how I knew what they were doing to us.

Now to continue on from where I left off, my once normal eyes are now that of an eagle, instead of normal human ears that are suppose to be on the side of my head, I have fox ears that rest upon my head. Shark teeth reside in my mouth and if you think my head is sickening, then just wait when I tell you all about my body. Arms of a gorilla, legs of a cheetah, fingers and toes clawed with webbing between each finger, and because of the mutations, my body has become an over sized grotesque bulked body. Resting on my back are wings of a bat and sticking from the base of my spine was an alligator tail and monkey tail.

Even though you can see only my external appearance, I know for a fact that my internal appearance is just as messed up. Traits and abilities mostly found in humans lay in my body and again I found this out the same time they were talking about the experiments. If, and only if I can live long enough, then I am sure that I would find out what exactly I have within my body. This form though disgusts me to no end and I have those that did this to me to blame; I am no longer human.

The steps are getting closer and just like my prediction, two men stopped in front of my cell door. Before I could do or say anything, I was on my back in pain, as volts of electricity ran down my body; all coming from the stupid collar that surrounds my neck. If a normal human had taken this then I am pretty damn sure that they would have died not even 5 seconds into it.

"Get up you piece of trash."

_**...Bam!...**_

"Urgh!."

"I said get up!"

_**...Bam!...Bam!..**_

I struggled to get up from where I lay, and after many shaky attempts, with kicks thrown in, I was finally able to get up onto my feet (if you can call them that anymore). Leading me away from the others I couldn't help, but think about how I will get revenge on the people that took away the life that all the children here had and set those that share my fate free.

Majic: Now that is a prologue...i think.

Kon: I think you did fine and as long as readers enjoy it then that is all that matters.

Majic: That might be true, but I still can't help think about all the grammar errors it has.

Kon: Someone will tell you about them eventually, but for now -gets closer- we should have some alone time.

Majic: Uh huh...-runs-

Kon: He is such a kidder, anyway R&R! -runs after Majic-


	3. Episode 1

Normal Again?

It was a partly cloudy morning over Odaiba, the city was bustling as people were working, heading to work, and students were heading to school. Our story starts at a local high school in this area. In the farthest part of the high school was a single tree and underneath this tree was a lone figure, this figure was none other then me, Daisuke Motomiya.

Now that you know my name, allow me to describe myself for you, I am 16 years old with brown, close to chocolate, colored eyes, and even though I may look like any other homo sapien, I am far from it. Unlike the others, I have animal DNA coursing through my veins, animal parts, and small traces of characteristics only found in animals. Wondering how I look like a young human teen yet have animal parts at the same time? Well maybe later I will fill you in on it...ok it is later, but for now I will explain my young appearance as my human appearance will be revealed at a later date.

In our animal kingdom, reptiles, mostly referring to snakes, shed their old skin only to reveal fresh new skin. Now I have this trait, but in my body it has evolved far passed than what we have seen. This ability allows me to change between looking older and younger by switching my skins cells to an appropriate point in time. If you can't understand this then let me make it a bit more simple, I can look as if I was a child when in actuality I am suppose to look 16; though, I can't go past my current age, so I can't look like I am 20 or anything.

With that explained, let's continue on with my description. Medium, yet long at the same time, burgundy colored hair sits on my head, it lays somewhat flat as the sides stick up a bit, the bangs are parted away from each other on the right side of my forehead as the right part frames my face, while the left is pinned back with two small clips, yet a few strands somehow rest in the middle of the two side, and the back is pulled into a small ponytail. A black T-shirt with a hood resides over my torso, while white shorts, that are rolled up a bit and are a hands length away from my ankle, cover my legs. A black belt secures my shorts, though after buckling it, some of the belt and its tip rests loosely off my hips, a black wrist band is on my left wrist, and finally sandals that have a strap in the back that goes over the heel and two straps that go over the foot to protect my feet from the filth infested ground.

With that out of the way let us continue on with my story. Currently relaxing in the shade of the tree, with a Pickmon sleeping in my lap, I watch all the students hang out before classes begin. My reason for being here is since that I am a monster I didn't have a chance to go to school and make friends, so altering my age, I decided to go to school if it is only for a short time.

_**...Ring..Ring..Ring...**_

_Time for class._

After waking up Pickmon and telling her to hide in my bag that hanged off my waist, did I start to make my way towards the school. Once I was seated in my seat, I turned my head and started to stare out the window and before I knew it, the teacher had come in and started the class.

"I am Hamasaki, I will be your teacher, and I like you all to welcome a new student."

_I hope a thunderstorm rolls in today._

"It's nice to meet you, i'm TK."

"Please take a seat next to the girl...with...a..camera around her neck."

"Now before I begin it seems that we already have a trouble maker on our hands."

_I wonder what mom is doing right now._

"uke...Dai...Daisuke!"

"Huh?"

"Class hasn't even started and you're already day dreaming."

"..."

"Pay attention or i'm going to give you detention on the first day."

"..."

_Bitch! I already know everything there is to know and that is more than your small pea sized brain can handle._

To all of you reading my thoughts I am sure that you all might be a bit confused, so here let me explain a bit. Due to having animal parts, I had to learn how to move and utilize these appendages from scratch, since the human mind only knows how to move what the human body consists of (arms, fingers, legs, and etc..). In doing so, I have made it to where I can separate different tasks within my brain allowing me to really multi-task, and the final result to all this, was an increase to my brain capacity and usage. They say that people can only use 10% of their brain, while I can use way more, I am not sure what percent I can use; in other words I am practically a genius.

_Also helps that some of my animal traits have boosted the amount of brain cells I have._

**...Ring...Ring...Ring...**

_Class finished that fast? Man time sure flies by when you're explaining._

Even though I was warned about my daydreaming from all teachers, I still continued to do it and just like that I was able to skip the monologue and boring discussions the teachers decided to feed these students.

_I can't believe they are feeding these kids this crap. There were so many errors in their lessons and not to mention that nobody will really use this information._

It was finally the last class of the day, and just like all the others, it finished with me getting a warning and daydreaming. As the kids run out the door and to the front to leave, I stay behind and just gaze out the window into the skies above. Minutes seem to tick by as I continue my gaze and only until I heard the janitor down the hall did I realize that the school was pretty much empty. Gathering my things, I finally make my way to the front, but as I walk down the empty halls, my mind was cluttered.

_Why do I go through this torture that they call school again? Oh yeah to make 'friends'. No matter how much I pray, no one seems to like me and it seems like everyone avoids me._

"**...oser..."**

"huh?"

"**...closer..."**

_What is that voice?_

"**..Soon.**_**."**_

Quickening my pace, I try to escape the voice that seems to be stalking me down the halls, but to no avail, it kept getting louder and out the corner of my eye I saw a dark shadow following me.

"**You will be mine."**

All of this was beginning to become to much for me, till soon I just couldn't take it anymore. Jumping into the nearest classroom, I hide underneath a desk and pull my knees to my chest and shut my eyes, waiting for the voices to stop.

"**Enjoy your life for now."**

With those final words and evil cackling, did the voice finally leave me alone. Even though it was gone, I couldn't stop the trembling that my body has started, so I just sat there with my eyes closed, legs to my chest, and head resting on my knees, waiting for the shivers to stop.

"I knew I should have recharged it after I played trigonometry trivia on the internet last night, but boy do you talk about fun."

_Huh?_

"I got him!"

Ok, from the sound of the voice I can conclude that it is a 13 year old boy that is in junior high school and seems to be a big braniac for that matter.

"What is the digital world? Is that a new amusement park?"

_Digital world? Wait, I remember mom telling me that, but what do these kids have to do with that world?_

As the group of children continued to talk amongst each other about the digital world, I couldn't help but remember everything I knew about the digital world and it's inhabitants. Even though I haven't been there personally, I can tell you now that I never want to go there, as my mother told me everything that was happening in the Digital World, but no matter how much I want to deny everything, the truth will soon be revealed and I will personally have to go to there; just as _IT_ predicted.

Before I could continue my thoughts, a few gasps were heard throughout the room and soon the room was filled with light. Feeling a little bit of weight in my hands, I decided to open my eyes and to my greatest horror, there was a blue machine in my hands.

_No! No! No! This can't be happening! Not now!_

"Who is under there?" came a feminine voice, followed by a young male's voice.

"Show yourself!"

"Alright."

Coming out from under the desk I was able to see the small group of kids that I was listening to. The older one that I presumed I heard first was a red head teen that wore a green jacket, white button up shirt, light brown slacks, and regular shoes. The female of the group was a short haired brunette that obviously had a thing for pink, since her shirt, long gloves, and shoes were pink/white, while her pants were yellow. The last of the trio was a blonde boy that had a white bucket hat on with a yellow and green-ish shirt on, which was followed by brown shorts and green shoes.

_Besides the one in the uniform, the girl and blonde boy have one weird sense of fashion._

"Wait...i know you. You're in our class."

"Kari you know this guy?"

"Not really TK. He always sits in the back and stares out the window. Every time someone tries to befriend him or make small talk, he just ignores them, and usually if you see him, he has a cold expression across his face. All this combined gave him the title of 'Silent Ice'."

_Do people really call me that? Well that explains why people avoid me. Seriously though, I don't ignore them really, I just don't pay attention and what type of face would you make if have been what I went through; sure as hell not a happy sunny disposition._

Before I could make a remark, the red head decided to cut me off, which was kinda rude.

"Putting that behind us, he has a digivice and from what I can tell from this distance, it is a different model then ours."

"Can I talk now?"

This being the first time i actually talked a full sentence in front of people, they were quite surprised, but during the process they all seemed to blush, which confused me to no end

_Why are they blushing?_

What Daisuke didn't know was that his voice was soft, silky, and wasn't too low yet neither high at the same time; all in all, the trio in front of him could only do was blush upon hearing that angelic voice. Taking the first step, Kari was the one to break the silence.

"Uh...sure."

"I know we haven't really chatted before this and I know I don't know much about the situation at hand, but shouldn't we help this Tai person out?"

While speaking, I decided to get closer to them and to check out what was on the computer that they were examining. Finally reaching my goal I decided to look at the screen, while waiting for a reply, but before they could answer my question, a bright light filled the room once again and the next thing I knew I was in, what I believe, was the Digital World.

_Huh, so that is what it feels like to be downloaded._

Getting the feeling that I should get out of the way, I did as my instincts told me to do and right before my eyes, the blonde boy and brunette girl were flying out of a TV and crashing into the ground.

_Ok, now that was funny._

"You guys ok?"

"Peachy." rasped out the boy.

After untangling them, we started to move through a forest and while doing so, I came across a vending machine.

_Why is there a vending machine in the middle of the forest?_

Before I could say anything, a bunch of green slimes with purple dots, started to come out of the machine. As they passed all I could do was stare at them as they slithered by and from what I could hear, the boy and girl were laughing at my expression. When the slimes finally passed, we continued on with our journey and after a brief walk we came across a teen with a massive head of hair who I could only presume was this Tai person we were suppose to save. Along with him was a pig with bat wings as ears, a kat with gloves on her hands, and a small yellow dinosaur.

"TK!"

"Patamon! Boy am I glad to see you! hahahaha~"

"Hi guys! I'm glad that you all made it."

_Awkward situation begins now._

**Quick Tai PoV**

Coming around the bend of trees I came across my sister Kari and TK; though, following them was a weird kid.

**..Badump..**

Before my sister could answer, the mysterious guy decided to talk.

"Greetings, my name is Motomiya Daisuke."

**..Badump..Badump..**

Hearing his voice, I couldn't fight the blush that appeared on my face, though following the blush, my heart started to speed up and I felt like butterflies were in my stomach. The way he tilted his head was cute and I couldn't stop my eyes from wondering down his body. When I saw that blush on his caramel skin, I couldn't stop the girlish 'kawaii' squeal from entering my thoughts.

_There is no way I am falling for a kid like this._

**Back to Daisuke's Pov**

After giving my name, he, like the others, blushed when hearing my voice, but what the others didn't do was check me out and I couldn't fight the blush that crept onto my face. It wasn't till after awhile did we finally calm down and he greeted himself as Kamiya Taichi (Tai).

"That's right! We haven't properly introduced ourselves. My name is Kamiya Hikari (Kari) and I am his younger sister."

Following his female friend's lead, the blonde boy spoke next.

"My name is Taikashi Takeru (TK), nice to meet you."

Once everyone was introduced, we started our journey to a cave where Tai said he found a strange egg. As we walked, the kat, who introduced herself as Gatomon, started to tell us about how a human entered the digital world and was causing havoc for all the digimon. She told us that he was controlling others with these dark rings and with his dark digivice, was stopping all the digimon from digivolving. After almost being attacked by the kat when she saw my digivice, did I finally realize we were in the cave.

_Time sure does fly by. Though, I already knew all this._

As I was mentally talking to myself, the others were trying to pull up this small egg that had a flame design on it with a weird symbol and horn on it. After awhile, it seemed as if no one could pull it up and when I looked at everyone else, they were staring at me.

_If they couldn't pull it up then what makes them think I can? Oh well guess I should at least try._

Calling upon my enhanced strength, I got a good grasp on the egg before giving it a mighty pull, what I didn't know was that I didn't need this boost as the egg was easy to move, which resulted in the end with me flying off the small rock pedestal formation, and falling to the ground. As I rubbed my sore spot, I hoped that Pickmon was ok; though, looking up I came across a stream of orange light and from that light came a small blue/white figure. Before anyone could do something, the small creature jumped out of the light and started to circle me.

"Yay! Free at last! You moved the digi egg! You moved the digi egg! Hi! My name is Veemon, but you can call me Veemon!"

"Uh...hi...my name is Daisuke."

While Veemon kept talking away, my head was spinning.

_This is way too much. I haven't had this much action since...Stop! Don't remind yourself. Wait till you are alone._

"...you moved the digi-egg of courage."

"Do what now?"

Before Veemon could reply, the cave started to tremble and before we knew it, this triceratops looking digimon came out from the top of the cave and started to attack us. As the digimon started to fight, me and the others started to high tail it out of there, but before I could get far, a giant boulder had blocked my only exit. Alone, I looked back and saw that the monster was coming closer.

_What should I do now?_

"_**Daisuke!"**_

_Mom?_

"_**Quickly pull out your claws and wings. Once you have them out, act like a drill and pierce that boulder, but make sure before you land to hide everything."**_

Doing as she said, I acted as a drill and dug through the large boulder, where on the other side was Veemon headbutting.

"Let's get out of here!"

"Davis! Hurry up and open the digi-egg!"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

It was after a few minutes of running did we finally reach outside and to the edge of a small fall.

"That was close."

As I was recovering from my run, I was pushed by Veemon, as a large fire attack was came from behind.

"Daisuke you alright?" shouted a worried Tai; who was followed by TK.

Before I could respond, Monochromon, who was identified by TK earlier, jumped over us and started to charge towards Kari.

_No! I won't let that poor girl be hurt!_

Summoning up my enhanced speed, I became a blur and quickly dashed towards Monochromon; tackling the dangerous digimon down to the ground in the process.

"VEEMON! DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"

After a quick burst of light, a humanoid figure, with pieces of the egg over parts of it's body, acting as armor, replaced Veemon and called himself Flamedramon. Quickly getting out of the way, Flamedramon dived right into action and started to fight with the triceratops.

[Enter "Run Around" by Jason Radford]

Monochromon charged Flamedramon, who only stood there and when the enemy got closer, Flamedramon grabbed hold of the opposing digimon's face, where he lifted the dinosaur into the air and did a blackflip and made it land harshly onto the ground. Taking initiative, Flamedramon charged, while Monochromon fired fire blasts that were easily torn through Flamedramon's claws. Not liking its attack being easily destroyed, the dinosaur charged and flung my digimon into the air, where Flamedramon covered itself in flames and became a rocket and flew towards the dark ring that was wrapped around the enemies' torso; this caused the ring to shatter.

During the fight, Daisuke didn't realize that Tai kept switching from looking at the fight to Daisuke, and every time he looked the 'boy', he would blush, thinking that Daisuke looked hot when he had a face of determination on; of course he tried to deny all of this together.

After making sure that the hurt digimon was not badly injured, I watched Kari and TK send him off on his way. Staring at the sunset, I didn't see the others walking towards me.

"That was great Daisuke." came the cheery voice of Kari.

"You did well." said TK.

"It was great working with you Davis." came Veemon's voice.

This being the first time of being praised I didn't know how to handle it, so all I did was turn my back on them and remain silent; though, what Tai said next did make me falter a bit.

"I'm curious though as to how you ran that fast and actually tackled down that huge digimon."

_Shit!_

"It really is getting late. Sorry everyone, but I must be going."

With that said I calmly and swiftly walked away and made my way back to the TV, where I reentered the computer lab between a shocked purple haired girl, a small boy, and the red headed teen from before. Ignoring them, I walked out of the school and made my way towards home through the storm that arrived while we were gone.

_It seems IT was right after all. I guess my time has started to run out._

"You okay?" came the sweet shy voice of Pickmon.

"I'm fine Sutaa. How about we get home faster and I make you some food?"

"Ok!"


	4. Episode 2

Normal Again?

_**...Creak...**_

"I'm home!"

…

"Why do I even hope that I'll get a response?"

It's been like this ever since I could remember, but deep down I pray and hope that one day I can come home and hear someone respond back with "Welcome home Daisuke!", yet I know that this will never happen. Letting my tears mix with the rain drops that drip off my body, I take off my shoes and step into the cold lifeless apartment that I have come to call home. Stepping in the living/dining room and kitchen, I can't help but look over the dull and empty rooms. In the middle of the living room is a small oval shaped table that has a seat at one end facing away from the entrance of the hall, where I stand, and a love seat facing to the plain white wall, behind the love seat is the dining room where a small square table lay, with only two seats. Walking through the rooms, I make my way pass the island that leads into the small kitchen, after laying the small bag with Suuta in it on the table.

Even though a few minutes pass, the tears continue to fall against my will, even as I open the fridge and pull out the ingredients for tonight's dinner.

"Dai are you ok?" came the sweet voice of Suuta.

"Yeah i'm ok ." I respond as I wipe my tears away.

"..."

I know she cares and loves me, but it's not enough to heal my broken and cold heart. Looking up to the clock above the stove I notice that it is close to the time I have to go to work, with that I put the stove on low so it can continue to heat the food and I made my way to my room to change into fresh clothes. As I change into my work clothes, I take the time to look over the semi-empty room. All that is in this room is a small single bed pushed into a corner, a small night stand next to it with a lamp on top, and a dresser up against the wall where the door is.

_Just like my cell and life_

After eating dinner and tucking Suuta away for the night, I make my way to the front where I put on my shoes, grabbing an umbrella, and locking the apartment as I make my way to my so called job. When I was little, there was no way I could live and if it wasn't for mother finding me then I could have committed suicide just to end my miserable life. Even though I couldn't see her, I could still hear the love that came from her voice and with that I trusted her and she helped me at least make some type of living; though, it is the lowest anyone can go, but it was something I needed to do to survive. You all are probably thinking what type of job I might have and soon you will be answered, but to those that know exactly what I do, then congratulations; now if you would excuse me I just arrived at work.

"Hi Davis!"

"Hi Kanna"

"You have around 10 customers tonight. The first one is already in your room waiting."

"Thanks Kanna"

With that I head to my room and enter. On the bed in the room is a handsome male adult wearing nothing but a loincloth.

"Hey there sexy. Ready for an enjoyable time?"

Slowly nodding my head, I start to unbutton my top calmly and head towards the man who stares at me with a hungry lustful look in his eyes. All I can do before I join him is turn off my emotions and pray this goes quickly.

_**...Beep..Beep..Beep...**_

_...Urgh...Did that last guy have to be so rough? He left bruises on my hips._

Turning off the alarm and getting up, I headed towards the bathroom and turned on the western style shower to a nice warm temperature before I slowly peel off the clothes I wore last night and got in.

_Man, my ass hurts. Hopefully no one will notice my limp today._

After finishing up in the shower and putting on my regular outfit, I make my way towards the kitchen where I smell breakfast. As I get closer I can immediately tell that today's choice is eggs and toast made by my own little pal.

"Good morning Dai!"

"Good morning Suuta"

"How did you sleep?"

"Rough; last night the customers were violent." with that I release a sigh.

"I really wish you would quit that job. It is nasty and every time you come home, you are always in pain and it hurts me to see you live this way."

"I know Suuta but it is the only way for me to make money to pay for the apartment and bring food home."

"I understand"

Close to every morning it is like this, we always have around the same type of conversation and it does break my heart further to see Suuta like this, but even if I did find a new job, my time is coming so it would just be a waste; though, what is really gonna kill me is that i'm gonna be leaving her all alone.

_Why did my life have to be like this?_

Eating up the delicious breakfast I grab my bag and put Suuta in it, with that I leave my apartment and lock it before heading my way to school. Entering the school I made my way towards class and once entered I took my seat. Looking over, I noticed that the boy and girl I met yesterday were talking to each other and seem to be cheerful about something. When the teacher finally came in, he told everyone to sit and with that our lesson began, yet once again I noticed many errors in his lesson and looking around, I can see that most of the class is asleep.

_They really need to find a better way to teach kids. This style of learning is just plain pitiful._

The day once again repeated itself with me napping in most my classes, teachers scolding me, and me shutting them up by correcting them. It wasn't until the end of the day that I was finally free to take care of my subtle limp. After stretching carefully, I headed to the shoe lockers to change out of my school sandals with my regular sandals, but while I was changing, I noticed that Kari and TK were talking to Tai and an orange haired girl who seems to be around the same age as Kari's brother. Remaining silent, I continued to watch them until they took their leave and headed down the halls and to the, to my assumption, computer lab to talk to the red head teen I saw yesterday, who I bet is there checking out the digital gate, to talk about what happen yesterday.

_They can do whatever they want as I have no connection to these people._

_**Honey, I think it would be wise to stick with them. Who knows, maybe they can help save you.**_

_I can't mom and besides it's too late for me to make friends, also it is set in stone so they can't help me no matter what._

_**Just do mother a favor and at least put up with them. Trust me sweety, these kids might be able to help you.**_

_Yes mommy._

_**That is my boy, remember I always love you.**_

Even though I still have my doubts, mother has never been wrong so the least I can do is follow her advice. With this settled, I took action and started to follow them and it wasn't until I turned the corner that I heard the others.

"Those are the new digivies? How cool." came a unfamiliar voice.

_Must be that orange haired girl._

"That's right! Those were the ones released from the digi-egg when I touched it."

_There's Tai._

"Well what are we waiting around here for? I say let's get going!"

_This voice is female and a bit young. Must be that purple haired girl from yesterday._

"Hey, where is that other guy with the other digivice?"

"I don't know Sora. Daisuke was in class earlier, but after that I lost track of him."

_That was Kari. So the orange haired girl is named Sora._

Deciding that it was enough, I made my way into the classroom.

"Hello"

Taking a look around I noticed that TK, Kari, and the red head were smiling and waving at me, the orange haired girl and the purple haired girl were blushing, the small boy was just staring at me and personally between me and you, I think he was trying to read me.

_Good luck with that one._

Turning my gaze to Tai I couldn't help but blush again as he was once again checking me out.

**Quick Tai PoV**

When Daisuke entered the room and I heard his angelic voice I couldn't control the heat that rushed to my face.

_How does he have an affect on me?_

My blush only became stronger as I started to look down his gorgeous body. He was around TK's and Kari's height but he obviously had a bit more muscle on him. From the small parts I could see, his body was toned and...oh God imagine how they would feel if he embraced me.

_What am I thinking! I like Sora! Not a kid like Daisuke! Who by the way is MALE!_

**Back to Daisuke's PoV**

_Is it just me or is his blush getting redder?_

"Uh...to those who don't know me I am Motomiya Daisuke."

"Hi i'm Sora, nice to meet you." said the orange haired girl.

"I'm Inoue Yolie!" this was from the purple head.

"The name is Koushiro Izumi (Izzy)" voiced the red head.

"Hida Cody" unlike the others, the little boy bowed as he spoke.

As everyone was saying their name, I noticed that Izzy was going around to the other computers and looked like he was analyzing them.

"My suspicions were confirmed, I just checked the other computers. None of them were affected by this, the gate is only open on this one here. That's not all, the gate has never been open for two day straight before."

As Izzy was talking, Tai had his eyes on me the whole time and to be truthful it was getting kinda creepy. After Izzy was done speaking, I plainly stated that we should start and with that it seemed everyone around me had a silent conversation and nodded together.

_It's like I took the lead or something._

"Tai Kamiya is that you? We haven't seen you in a while."

_Finally his eyes are off me!_

Turning to the voice, we had a look of shock on our faces...well their faces as I kept a neutral expression and found a teacher in the doorway.

"Mr. Fujiyama!"

"And Sora and Izzy are both here as well. Didn't you all graduate?"

Looking at this man as he walked in I could tell from here that this guy was stupid. My guess was confirmed when he claimed that he was head of the computer room, yet had no knowledge about computers. Seeing as this guy was annoying and preventing us from leaving, I decided to get revenge.

"Ah, Mr. Fujiyama can I speak with you real quick?" turning to everyone I told them, "Give me a few minutes, I will be right back."

With that I pushed him out the door and into the next classroom.

"What are you doing?"

"..."

Before the teacher could speak, I looked him dead in the eyes and slowly started to hypnotize him. To be honest I don't know where the ability came from, it was when I was younger and still looked like a monster, a guy was freaked out when he saw me and started to call me a monster, in some weird way of defence, the bastard started to beat me! It wasn't until he got tired and backed a little that I looked him dead in the eyes and before I knew it he was just standing there not moving. I probed him a bit and he just stood there, deciding to see what would happen if I spoke, I told the fool to drop his weapon and what shocked me was that he did exactly as told.

After escaping and releasing him from my trance, I decided to practice this ability, but I hardly ever use it since controlling people is just plain wrong; though, it did come in use at certain occasions, like right now.

"Mr. Fujiyama, you will forget ever seeing us and what is being spoken and continue on with your day once I leave for the digital world."

With that finished, I headed back to the others.

"Sorry for the delay, shall we get going now?"

None could speak as they just stared at me, and after a few minuted of being started at like I was a freak I finally snapped.

"Well?"

It was hard holding back most of my annoyance but the some that did leak out was enough to knock the others back into place and finally set out to the digital world; of course I was last to make sure that Fujiyama wouldn't see us again.

"Is Everyone ok?" came Izzy's voice.

"I don't think I will get used to that anytime soon." I replied

"Wow! So this is the digital world. Hey wait! I'm wearing different clothes and they're pretty comfortable too." said Cody.

"Hey! I'm dressed like i'm part of the cool crowd!" this was Yolie

_Really that is all you can think about?_

Before we could get moving I noticed that Yolie was looking at me and I was confirmed when she spoke.

"Why aren't you wearing new clothes Daisuke?"

"No clue."

As we walked along the grassy fields, we were reunited with our digimon partners. While we were chatting and catching up with our digimon, a shiver ran down my spine and I knew we going to run into trouble. This was confirmed when we were attacked by a preying mantis looking digimon, knowing that I was the only one that can take down that thing I got ready to open the digi-egg of courage but before I could the ground under me was tore open and a mole digimon came out. Before I could get helped by Vee-mon, he was hit from behind by a bone and fell into the hole.

_I can't let him get hurt!_

With that I grabbed the little blue creature and called upon my scales to cover my body that way I could take any hit from the mole or hitting the ground and it seemed that the first option was correct as we were grabbed by the mole and taken deeper into its dwelling.

"...Ugh..."

As I slowly became conscience again, I noticed that I was strapped to the side of a mountain that over looked deep canyons.

"Whe-Where am I?"

"You're just hanging out." came mysterious voice.

"Who're you?"

Looking up I noticed a child dressed in some type of dark leather cackling.

_Really that is our enemy? That is just plain sad._

"I'm your worst nightmare come to life. Frankly i'm rather disappointed that I was able to capture you so easily."

"You're the so called 'Digimon Emporer'? If you are then that is a real let down."

_I can tell that hit a nerve._

"What?" came the angry voice of the so called Emporer.

_Yep! Definitely hit a nerve._

"I was hoping for more of a teen or young adult that actually looked scary, not some little kid that dresses...in leather? And has a big ego who thinks he is all that. Remind me to call the evil association and see if we can get a real villain to replace you."

By the time I finished, the wannabe villain was shaking violently. Before I could retort on this, the boy snapped his fingers and on the cliff facing me, a small portion flipped over to reveal Vee-mon.

"Vee-mon!"

"Davish! Hey, great view isn't it?"

_How can he make a joke out of this situation?_

"I haven't had time to look! Quick! Armor-digivolve!"

"Uh...just one problem, aren't you going to need these to pull off that little trick?"

With that said the wannabe started to laugh and let me tell you now; A-N-N-O-Y-I-N-G! Before I could make a remark about my digivice, the idiot threaten Vee-mon and before I knew it a dark ring was heading towards my partner.

_Ok so I have a three options here...1) Wait here for help, 2) Watch this go down, or 3)Call up my animal sides...do I really need to ask?_

Right when I was about to rip off these binds and go destroy that dark ring and go kick the loser's ass, a deep voice came out of nowhere followed by two red beams that hit and destroyed the dark ring.

_Good thing the others came, I didn't want to reveal my secrets just yet._

With that I saw the others coming along and noticed/sensed a few new digimon who I would guess was their new partners. After the quick battle we all noticed that the loser ran away like any other villain would do.

_At least he has that down right._

Saying sorry and explaining to the digimon we just fought and saved about what happen, we all were filled with relief after the digimon nodded and left. As I was planning ways to find, capture, and humiliate the so called "Digimon Emporer", I was interrupted by a weird hawk that had a headband and feather pointed out from the back, asking if him and Yolie were confirmed partners which was followed immediately by an armadillo who asked Cody the same thing.

_...Uh huh..._

"Well that was a great day, but I really need to head home, so see ya everyone."

As I was walking away with Vee-mon I was immediately stopped by Tai, who voiced something I didn't want noticed.

"Daisuke...why are you limping?"

_Shit!_


End file.
